percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 12
Chapter 11 Authors Note: Mature Content in Chapter, please be advised. 'Theresa P.O.V ' "Christopher." My voice was barely a whisper. I stared at him, he was lying on his bed, only wearing his jeans and his locket around his neck. I actually have never seen Christopher shirtless before, except for the time where he was bandaged up, the night before the fight with Darius. I realised that Christopher was not really muscular, I knew it before but seeing it actually imprinted it in my mind. He was not Mike or Atticus, with very promenient chest muscles, there was evidence of muscles on his chest, though not as prominient. He stared at me with a look lacking in interest, as if I was just some annoyance that he wanted to get rid off. "What do you want snow-white?" I held up his gaze, he would not intimidate me, he would not. "I'm here to talk." "If your going to give me some long-winded explanation about how your sorry, save it. I don't want to hear it." He said, raising his voice a little. "Excuse me, if you don't want apology then fine!" I shouted. I took a deep breath then allowed myself to be calm, my next words were softer and calmer. "Christopher, I'm sorry." He looked at me, not interested, but for a moment I saw a flash of vulnerability in his eyes, the same thing I saw when he looked at me before. That flash of emotion, gave me hope. I walked over and sat on the foot of the bed, close enough to touch him, but not close enough to be anything intimate. "Christopher, I say again that anything that happened between Atticus and me was not my choice." "I'm sure that kiss was not your choice either." He scowled. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. Being this close, I saw he had fresh scars on his knuckles and fist. I sighed, I would never understand why guys liked to hit things when their mad. "You were there weren't you? Then you should've seen me push away from him and also that light-" I stopped myself, I remembered the light that had taken the shape of a man. I shook my head, there were other problems to deal with first. Christopher didn't reply, but there was a sparkle to his eyes like he had when he was thinking. I knew he was considering if what I was saying was true. "I think I did. But with the wave emotion I was feeling, I couldn't tell which was true or not." He replied finally. I put my hand over his, I felt him tense. "Christopher, he kissed me. Heck it was not even enjoyable for at that time." "Really?" He asked, puzzled. "Yeah, only one thought rang through my mind when I was kissing him. How Atticus was not you, he would never be you." "That's two thoughts." He replied, his tone now had some slight trace of humour. "Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a cocky grin, I almost smiled. "I'm sorry, Christopher. I shouldn't have done that, I love you." He sighed. "I love you too Theresa." His hand shifted and he weaved his fingers through my own. "It's just that-" He cut himself off. "It's just that what?" I insisted. "I love you alot. Heck, I can't imagine being with anyone esle in this world. I want to hold on to you forever, I want to marry you in the future if your okay with it. I gave up my immortality to be with you remember?" It was my turn for my body to tense. How could I forget? He gave up a life without death or sickness, just being immortal, to be with me. How selfish had I been? Sneaking off with some guy while he was working, idiot! "No one esle?" I asked. "No one." He confirmed. "What about Dellilah?" I knew I struck a nerve, what I said was completely uncalled for, but the rage that he used my jealously of Dellilah against me made me mad. "Dellilah's dead." He replied. "And your never replace Delliah." I sat frozen still at his words. I began pulling my hand away when his grip tightened on my hand. "And Dellilah will never be able to replace you either." He continued. I froze again, not from pain this time, but from shock. "What?" "Your two different people, that I've met in two seperate times in my life. Years ago, Dellilah held my heart, and now you hold my heart now. Your so different from each other that neither of you can replace the other. I love both of you equally, nothing will ever change that." I sat there a while, trying to register his words. Could that really be possible? A boy that loves two seperate girls equally? Then again, this was Christopher I'm talking about, he has done things I've never seen people do. I didn't have much time to think a lot as Christopher's hand went to my cheek. I braced myself as our lips met. The familiarity of the kiss, of the arms holding me, made me relax. That gentle kiss that made me melt, made it so I couldn't think anymore. This was nothing like when I kissed Atticus, where I panicked and tried to shove him, with Christopher it felt...natural. I wondered what my dad would say to this. Kissing a guy, in bed. He would probably give me a lecture on how I was not old enough to be doing these things. But he would aslo say "If he has proven that he loves you, and you love him. Do not let him go." That was it, somehow after my kiss with Atticus, it cleared my head. I loved Christopher, no one esle, I want to hold on to him forever, I want to marry him in the future, I wanted to be with him. I pulled away from him, he made a sound of displeasure in his throat, obviously annoyed that I ruined the moment. "Christopher. Now." I said. He looked at me puzzled. "Now?" My hands went to the helm of my t-shirt, I pulled it over my head, throwing it casually to the floor. I looked at him, I saw he was blushing slightly, it was hard to see against his tanned skin, it made me giggle. I positioned myself so I was sitting on his lap, I put my arms around his neck. "Now." He smiled nervously, one of his arms went around my waist, the other went to my neck and guided my mouth to his. I smiled against his kisses. My back gave way and I laid flat on the bed. Christopher, supported by his elbows and knees, bend down to kiss me. I felt the bare skin of my breasts touch his chest, his locket and my necklace, digging into each other's skin. I realised at that time, this was something Dellilah never had. This moment, this night with Christopher, this night was mine and Christopher's alone. It was amazing. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 13|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page